Into You
by SlytherinSuspense
Summary: Feelings change pretty quickly. As the saying goes; 'There is a fine line between love and hate.' Are Severus and Hermione hiding in the shadows? Will they face their feelings for one another? Will Hermione be able to handle it? More importantly, is Severus ready for a friendship, nevermind a relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Writer's Note**

This is my first story on Wattpad, second story on here! I hope you enjoy it- and oh, all characters and mentions of anything to do with the HP books belong to J.K Rowling, please don't steal my content xoxo

 **Severus's P.O.V**

You would think that I would've learnt the first time. What, after Lily, how could I fall for someone else?

Please.

I won't go head over heels over a student.

Pfft, NO! It's her final year. After that she'll probably forget me.

Knowing Granger, she'll remember me. Tormenting her.

Just thinking about it makes my gut twist into several knots.

I hate her.

The: Miss-Know-It-All.

Or do I love her because of that? Because of her clever mind. That clever mind that wraps itself around information like a snake and tucks it in saf-

Woah. My Slytherin seems to be popping out of the blue. She's fucking Gryffindor.

So was Lil-

See.

I need to stop.

But she's beau-

No.

Breathta-

I. Said. NO.

Ding, Ding

Guess who's gonna be there, a little voice popped in my head.

Damn. Fucking. You.

 **Hermione P.O.V**

 **Shit!** Snape is going to kill me. I have about 20 minutes left to finish off this **massive** essay. Im spending my lunch on it.

Well, I was meant to spend the **WHOLE** of lunch on it, but when you're so absorbed in a book, you don't take in the world around you. It's a miracle that I even HAD 20 minutes left of lunch.

No joke, a 10,000 words essay. Now, I'm not usually doing homework last minute, but I can't exactly help it if he assigned it YESTERDAY in last period.

I swear he does this on purpose.

He aggravates me to the point where I want to pull my hair out of my head.

Not that I don't want to on a daily basis.

Damn my curly locks are hard to deal with.

That's why they are so- carry on with your essay- so, as I was- Hermione. Jean. Granger.

 _Ding, Ding_

 **Fuck**. Signals for us to go to our next period- Potions.

I'm so done for. I only have 6,000 words written down, I had 3,000 prior to this lunch, but that is more than what the other students did.

Even if I had written the full 10,000 words essay on Everlasting Elixirs, Professor Snape would've still been at my throat, taunting me. But I have learnt to keep a blank face and be unfazed by it, if I respond he'll get worse. Not that he doesn't day by day.

The walk to his class was a blur. I reached there in record time (with no intention to, keep that in mind.)

Clearing my throat, my eyes shut momentarily, I turned the door handle and- bumped into something solid.

 **Shit.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Hermione** **P.O.V**

You'll never in a million years guess who I bumped into.

Go on; guess.

Professor Fucking Snape.

And guess what.

I blushed like a schoolgirl in front of her crush.

Please.

Blazing red.

Tomato red.

I managed to stutter out; "S-sorry Pr-Professor I-" and he interrupted me with: "Am sorry. You will be, AFTER I deduct 10 points from Gryffindor," a smirk playing on his face, his eyes penetrating mine with an unsettling glare.

How DARE he, ugh! And why the HELL did I stutter.

Wow.

"But Professor-" I began. "Another word out of your mouth, Granger, and that'll be 20 points off of Gryffindor," the Professor's eyes lit up with humour.

He was enjoying this, damn him!

Pursing my lips, I made my way past him to sit at the back of the class with Harry and Ron. As I walked past him, a whisper sent shivers down my spine. "Detention. 10pm. In the dungeons. I'll be waiting for you."

 **Fuck!**

I had to spend the night revising for the Transfiguration test tomorrow! I guess not anymore...

 **Sevurus's P.O.V**

You should've seen the look on her face when I bumped into her.

Priceless.

Her honey-brown eyes were wide and open- shocked. Mouth was partially opened, those pink lips begging to be kis-

 **SEVERUS.**

We have gone through this before.

But you can't deny i-

 **No.**

Besides, she seems to be getting along with the Weasel and Potter.

Okay, enough sitting down, Severus.

Get up and check on the students. More than half of them don't know shit. It's my duty to feed some sort of information into the small expanse of their brains.

Putting the quill I had subconsciously held in my hand in the midst of my thoughts, I made my way around the classroom, glaring at the students as I made my way past them, smirking inwardly at the scared looks protrayed on their faces.

"S-sir?" Longbottom called out. Sighing I replied with; " Yes, Longbottom?" Now what?

"I-I don't understand..." Longbottom muttered. I honestly couldn't be bothered to explain it to him.

The first name that came to my mind was; Hermione Granger. Ah, yes. That reminds me of 'detention' tonight. I **KNEW** she had a test tomorrow in Transfiguration. I purposely gave her detention because- why the hell not? It might be-

"Sir?" Longbottom interrupted my train of thoughts.

Replying in a bored voice, I said; "Ask Miss Granger. She'll be happy to help you." Before he could protest, I strode off, not wanting to hear anymore.

Guess I should go check up on the back of the classroom.

 _Where Hermione and the other two are..._ A voice popped into my mind.

SHUT UP!

Groaning inwardly, I noticed Granger sandwiched in between Weasel and Potter. Barely any room to move. The Weasel's hand was moving closer and closer to her hips.

 **Shit.**

Making my way towards the so-called 'Golden Trio' (which wouldn't have existed without Granger's clever mind- mind that), I did what first came to my mind.

Okay.

I **COULD'VE** done something different.

But what first came to my mind- I did.

Don't kill me.

To put it in the simplest of texts- I grabbed a bunch of Weasel's and Potter's hair and yanked it back.

Well.

They both ended up toppling to the ground.

In this moment I mentally slapped myself.

How mature of you, Severus.

In the spur of the moment I managed to spit out; "Right. 10 points off each of you. No questions or any complaints or else I'll make that 30 points."

Severus. You really pushed it then.

They deserved it.

Especially Weasel.

Trying to put his grubby hands where they don't belong.

None of them will be able to treat Hermione like she's supposed to be treated.

She is a rose in the midst of daisies. She is elegant. Beau-

 **Woah.**

Now.

Severus.

What the hell is wrong with you? Let her fucking **BE**!

 _Ding, Ding_

 **Finally.**

"Class has now been dismissed." I growled, slouching down in my chair.

Why can't I control my thoughts? I'm powerful. How can I act so... irresponsible? Word **WILL** get out to Dumbledore. What will I say then? You know what? A man like me can't worry about small things like that. A grown-ass man at that.

Rubbing my temples, my thoughts dissolved away until they came back to Miss Hermione Granger.

Miss-Know-It-All.

 **Fuck.**

This is going to be a **LONG** afternoon.

I might as well head down to the dungeons now, it's only 4PM right now. I might work on my new project.

Who knew that thoughts could tire you out?

 **Hermione P.O.V**

 _9:30PM_

30 minutes left. I couldn't even concentrate on the small portion of revision I had attempted to do.

Today was a mess.

Why did Professor Snape pull their hair?

They never did **ANYTHING!**

He's evil. I can't believe him. My friends. Just because I bumped into him.

I was too busy concentrating on the potion to notice that Harry and Ron had been knocked to the ground. All I remember noticing was a blur of black robes and a _thud!_ which brought me back to the world around me.

Before i could've even comprehend what had happened or say anything Professor Snape had said something about points being deducted if someone talked and then just simply- walked away.

Glancing at the clock, I realised that the time was 9:53PM.

I guess I need to make my way down to the dungeons.

Yay.

Running my hands down my robes, I attempted to fix my hair by running a hand through it but hen decided- fuck it. Even if i ran my hands through my hair a gazillion times it would remain the same, tendrils frizzy and curly.

 **A/N:**

Ahhhh, 1K words this chapter ( _even without including this A/N!)_! I will try to update more often! Happy reading and thanks to the people who reviewed last chapter, egging me on! Oh and my followers and people who favourites this story! If I believe I am right, there were 4 reviews (THANK YOU!), 8 follows (YOU'RE AMAZING!), and 1 person who added the story to their favourites (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! YOU'RE AWESOME!)


End file.
